Moderators
All information necessary for becoming and maintaining moderation-ship in BCB. How do I become a mod? Send a message to any Head Moderator in the BCB Community with the filled out form founder under this description. If there's no Head Moderator, then read Vajex's profile for further instructions. If you sent your application to more than one Head Moderator; you will be disqualified as an applicant. Abusing or lying about your current status on the form can lead to removal and ban. Showing your form on this Wikia will result in nothing, so don't waste your time. 'Form' Age: Country: Why you want to be moderator: Earlier moderation experience: References: Extra Details Optional: Age: How old are you in real life. Country: What country you live in. Why: The motive of your will to become a Moderator. Experiences: '''How have you moderated other things previously. '''References: '''References. within the group of high status willing to recommend you '''Details: Some extra talk to increase your essay rating if it's good enough. Note: Sent Mod Applications have a chance of not being replied back. Mod Punishments If you're being complained that you're using your powers wrongfully / abusively, you can be suspended by the following: *'Level 1 Infraction:' 7 Days /w Suspended Mod Status. *'Level 2 Infraction:' 7 Days Banned ingame /w Suspended Mod Status. *'Level 3 Infraction:' 7 Days Banned ingame /w Data Wipe and Suspended Mod Status. *'Level 4 Infraction:' Permanently Banned ingame /w Removal of Mod Status. *'Level 4.5 Infraction: '''Removal of Mod Status. Suspension/Removal of a Moderator's status will only happen if the the group wall becomes overwhelmed with complaints about a Mod, or proof is shown against a designated Moderator of him/her abusing their powers. Rules to use Commands -'''DO NOT' ban anyone without visual proof. Banning without confirmed proof may lead to a false ban; do not ban anyone accused of hacking, they are lagging, or they are simply telling you to ban them. Never give warnings to exploiters, flooders, or spammers. If you see them committing a serious offense and the server is in danger, do not hesitate to ban. by using the personal server command (Not the script) -'DO NOT '''shutdown a server unless it's broken, flooded, or exploited. Anything out of the ordinary, must be shutdown for the convenience of others and to prevent unstable playthrough. Be sure to announce that you are shutting down the server and why. -'''ALWAYS '''kill those who are glitched/cheating. Players staying on Unreachable / Untouchable Places and not getting out/unstuck, are considered either Glitching or Cheating. It is a valid kill command if the reason is about that. Using the kill command for your advantage can result in loss of moderationship. ''-'ALWAYS '''kick with a good reason. Kicking is used to prevent servers from being contaminated by the spammers, players excessively using profanity swearing, bullying, ragers and so on. Consider it a forced votekick; only use if you really have to. Give warnings to the players who's being abusive before Kicking. '-DO NOT''' use any fun commands. Simply use the commands you are assigned below. If you are caught unbanning as a moderator, you will be suspended/removed. Developer commands *'kill' *'kick' *'shutdown this' Moderator commands *'kill' *'kick' *'ban' *'shutdown this' Head Moderator commands *'kill' *'kick' *'ban' *'shutdown this' *unban Admin Admin commands are only for Vajex and Categoric and are due to change therefore I see no point in publishing them here. All commands + more are available to the admins of BCB NOTE: Parameters within brackets [ ] are optional. Commands are not case-sensetive unless explicitly stated.